


The Legendary Wife

by awkward_tumbleweed



Series: Chris Redfield and His Legendary Wife ft. Piers Nivans [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Reader is a badass!!!, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: Piers finally meets his captain's wife. And the woman is as fierce as Chris had portrayed.





	The Legendary Wife

"Hey, you!"

Piers stopped dead in his tracks at the feminine voice that shouted at him. His brows furrowed as he turned around to face whoever stopped him in the hall of BSAA's base. His brows shot up when he saw the way people readily got out of the woman's way who was steadily marching over to him.

"You Nivans?" She raised a brow and crossed her arms over a plain, white shirt clad chest, the sleeves of her brown leather jacket crinkled with the movement. There was a frown on her face that had him on the defensive.

"What's it to you?" He didn't want to be rude, but he was in a hurry, and really had no time to be polite.

She smirked, but there was no humor behind it. "If you aren't, just say so. I got no time to kick around the bush, kid."

His fists clenched involuntarily. "Yeah, I'm Nivans. What do you want?"

"I heard you found my husband." She shifted and uncrossed her arms, opting to plant her hands at her hips. He took note of the hand guns strapped to each side of her thighs. Her legs were covered with a pair of tan cargo pants. _Practical_ "I'm coming with you."

He blinked, then frowned. "Husband?"

The lady rolled her eyes, as if he should know exactly what she was talking about, and Piers resisted the urge to growl. "Chris Refield. Your captain that's been missing for six months? Giant teddy bear? Ring any bells?"

His frown deepened, then he quickly stood to attention, face going clear with recognition. "You're (Y/N) Redfield?"

"Last I check, that was my name." She shrugged, then flicked at some invisible lint on her shoulder. "Though it's been a while since I've seen the wedding papers."

Piers remembers her now. He remembered Chris showing him a picture of his wife once, when he and the captain were staking out a place and their talk turned to their families. He was shocked when the man mentioned he was married. Chris told him that if he ever sees her to steer clear of her path. _She's a walking time bomb sometimes._

"Are you just going to stand there all day, Nivans?" (Y/N) tilted her head to the side. "I know for a fact you have helo to catch."

"Of course." Piers almost saluted, but took a step to the side instead and gestured for her to lead the way. The smile she sent him said he did the right thing.

"I think I'll like you, kid," she said as he fell into step next to her, their boot clad feet thuding against the tiled floor in sync. Her back was ramrod straight, and there was a familiarity to the way she walked. He felt like he was walking next to his CO. "I suppose I should thank you though."

"Ma'am?" He was unable to keep the shock from his face. Something told him (Y/N) Redfield wasn't someone who thanked people often. If anything, Ihe thought, it would be her on the receiving end of thanks. Chris mentioned that she worked for a part of BSAA no one really knew much about. It was all kept under the hush-hush.

(Y/N) chuckled. "Call me by my name, kid. I'm not your superior, per se. But as I was saying. I should thank you. You've been searching for my idiot husband since he went missing, and I couldn't. Being married to a fellow BSAA member has it's downfalls." She scowled at the way ahead of them. "Personal feelings and all that shit."

Piers nodded. "Just doing my job, ma-- (Y/N)."

She smiled again, then clapped him on the arm just as they reached the door on the end of the hall. Hard. "Oh, I'll really like you. Let's go bring your captain home, shall we?"

"Roger that."

"Let me kick his ass first, though."


End file.
